I Ain't Afraid of No GhostNin!
by Thirrin73
Summary: And so Sakura walked in with six ghostly figures following behind her. Four were recognized as Akatsuki members, another was one of Orochimaru's former subordinates, and lastly the deceased partner of Zabuza Momochi. "Tsunade-shishou, I have a problem."


**::**

_**(7/8/10, 6:33 PM)**_

_**Start...**_

**::**

_Hi and welcome to _**I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost-Nin! **_This is the edited version. The original version was poorly written and shit, so I decided to rewrite it! Mostly, I'm just cleaning it up a bit here and there and possibly make it a bit longer. _

_I started this fic last year because one day after a major test I was bored and suddenly thought, _"Hey! What would happen if Sasori haunted Sakura?" _So I got to work. Halfway into writing the first chapter I thought that just one ghost wasn't enough, so I decided to bring in a few others, but they will all be revealed in good time. This is also inspired in part by the song _S.O.S_ by _ToyBox

_Anyways, here's a little bit of important info: When Inner Sakura speaks to Sakura in her mind, her dialog will be italicized and bold (__**"Blah."**__) Disembodied voices will be bold (_**"Blah."**_) Regular speech is, well, regular (_"Blah."_) Thoughts are italicized ("Blah.") as are sound-effects and such ('Blah.')_

_Here's a little basic info for you guys..._

**::**

Full Summary: And so Sakura walked in with six ghostly figures following behind her. Four were recognized as Akatsuki members, another was one of Orochimaru's former subordinates, and lastly the deceased partner of Zabuza Momochi. "Tsunade-shishō, I have a problem." **[MultiSakura]**

Pairings: All in good time...

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, and Supernatural

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. _Naruto_ and it's characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This plot, and all OCs used, belong to me :)

Warning: OOCness, language, and a few semi-scary moments

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to _ToyBox_ (because they seem to be the inspiration for a lot of my stories), the _Ghost_ _Busters_ (don't tell me you didn't get the title), and everyone who has reviewed so far (thanks for the motivation, guys).

_Here we go..._

**::**

_**Chapter One **_

_**A Thriller Night**_

**::**

'_Ding-dong'_

"..."

'_Ding-dong'_

"..."

'_Ding-dong'_

"..."

"..."

"..."

'_Bam! Bam! Bam!' _"Oi! Forehead! Open the door!"

"_Kami, does Ino-pig have to be so loud?"_

Twas Halloween night and a certain pink-haired kunoichi was just getting ready to curl up on her comfy couch with a bowl of popcorn, some sodas, her cat Mr. Snickers, and watch all of the horror movies she owned. It was going to be a peaceful night full of screams of _"Bloody Murder!"_, the sound of chainsaws ripping through flesh, and maniacal laughter. A night where she was sure no pesky children would come a-knocking at her door shouting _"Trick or treat!" _A night where she would bury her face in her pillow and laugh insanely when snakes fell from the sky and bit innocent victims.

A night that _shouldn't _have been interrupted by her blonde-haired best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura sighed as she jumped up from her couch and approached her front door. "Coming!" She assured as the exited her living room, her fuzzy, pink, bunny-slippers shuffling across the carpet. She opened her door, just a crack, and peered at her visitor.

"What do you want Ino-pig? Don't you have someone else to bother on this fine night?" Sakura asked. _**"All we wanted was to watch gory horror movies with our over-weight, albino cat!" **_Sakura ignored her inner's statement and looked at Ino expectantly.

"Gasp! How could you say such vulgar things, Forehead? Besides, don't you know it's rude to keep your friends waiting outside? In the cold, dark, spooky, possibly haunted night..." Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's dramatic statement, but then froze. _"Did Ino-pig just say friend__**s**__? As is plural?"_ Sakura opened the door some more to see her other two favorite, female companions. Hyūga Hinata and TenTen.

"Hinata-chan! TenTen-chan! What are you guys doing here?" The pinkette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ino-chan came to our houses and dragged us over to see you. She was muttering something about a 'Horror Film Marathon with Forehead-girl'." TenTen explained, sending an annoyed glance the blonde's way. Sakura rolled her eyes again. _"I guess it makes sense. Of course Ino-pig would make other people come with her if she was going to come and bother me or intrude on my 'Me and Mr. Snickers Time'."_

"S-she said that you were all alone this Halloween night, a-and would probably want some company." Hinata said, trying to aid Ino some. Sakura tilted her head to the side a bit.

"And you two believed her when she said that I was entirely alone and utterly lonely?" Sakura asked incredulously. TenTen and Hinata exchanged looks. When you have been friends with someone so long, you learn to tell what a person thinks just by looking at them. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were no exceptions.

"Nope. She forced us to come. Hinata-chan was going to spend the evening with Naruto and I with Neji-kun." TenTen answered, once again glaring at Ino. The blonde just grinned.

"B-but she somehow persuaded Shikamaru to talk the guys into hanging out with him." Hinata added. The pinkette sighed. _"I could see that happening. Ino-pig could take a horse to water _and _persuade it to drink."_ Sakura stepped aside to allow her friends entry.

"Ok guys, come on in. I was just about to start _Snakes on a Plane_." Hinata instantly paled. Sakura noticed this and cringed. They all enjoyed a good horror movie, but Hinata had a more delicate 'stomach' for them. She could handle most, but others were a bit too much for her. Besides, snakes gave her the creeps. You know, Orochimaru and all.

"It's ok Hinata-chan. You can hold Snickers while we watch it." Mr. Snicker was always able to calm her down. There was something about his weight and silky, pure-white fur that adds extra comfort and warmth to those who hold him.

"O-ok, thank you Sakura-chan." Hinata answered with a small smile. Sakura followed TenTen and Hinata inside after closing the door behind her.

"Hey! Don't you guys just exclude me from your conversations then leave me out here alone!" Came Ino's voice through the door. Sakura contemplated leaving Ino outside and just watching the movie with TenTen and Hinata.

"Oi, Forehead-girl! I know what you're thinking in there! You had better let me in, if you don't I'm gonna slap you upside the head!" Sakura sighed once more and went back to the door.

"Ok, Ino-pig. Come on in." Sakura said as she opened the door for Ino. The blonde rushed past her and into the living room. _"Looks like Ino's back on those super-sugar, energy drinks." _They all sat down on the couch. Ino on one end, then Sakura, Hinata next to her with Mr. Snickers already curled up in her lap, and finally TenTen, ready to watch one of her favorite movies. They all (excluding Hinata) loved _Snakes on a Plane_.

Sakura picked up the remote that was laying on the coffee table and turned the flat screen T.V. on. Sakura's house was a family heirloom of some sort. Her great-great-great-grandfather had built the three story house many years ago. The first floor mainly consisted of the large living room, kitchen, staircase, two bathrooms, and dining room. The second floor was the 'guest floor', with six extra bedrooms and three bathrooms. The final floor was mostly an attic, but Sakura had converted it into her own, game/bedroom. A fourth of the room was a bathroom, a fourth was a walk-in closet, another fourth was the bed room, and the last fourth was the game-room with another flat-screen T.V. (with all the accessories), music system, foosball table, mini-fridge, bean-bag chairs (along with other furniture), and other useless junk the 17-year-old kunoichi had found herself buying.

"TenTen-chan, could you get the lights?" Sakura asked as the previews began.

"Sure, Sakura-chan!" When the room went dark, Hinata stiffened, but Mr. Snickers started purring and she relaxed.

"Hey Sakura...Sakura...Forehead! Pass the popcorn!" Ino exclaimed, elbowing the pinkette in the side.

"Ssshhh, Ino-pig. The movie's starting." Sakura answered as she passed the bowl to the blonde, her eyes glued to the screen as one of the main characters appeared, riding his motorcycle.

**::**

Sakura clicked the television off as the ending credits appeared on the screen. Ino's right eye was still twitching, the last snake at the very end when they are leaving the plane always gets her. The blood was slowly returning to Hinata's face. Mr. Snickers was asleep, like almost always. _**"Damn lazy cat." **_And TenTen was literally bouncing in her seat, apparently she wasn't going to be going to sleep anytime soon.

"Well, ok you three. Movie's over. Thanks for coming by. See ya tomorrow." Sakura said as she jumped up and tried to get her three guests to follow suit.

"Not so fast, Billboard-brow." Ino said. Sakura glared at her. _"First Forehead-girl now Billboard-brow? Make up your mind on what you're going to call me already!" _

"It's only 10 pm." And that was exactly why Sakura was trying to get her out, she had work tomorrow. _**"Cha! Get the hell out Pig, we need our beauty sleep!"**_

"We're staying!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura inwardly groaned, looks like she was in for another long night.

"B-but, Ino-chan. S-sakura-chan probably has hospital work tomorrow and needs her rest." The pinkette inwardly thanked Hinata a million times over for being the voice of reason.

"That's where you're wrong, Hinata-chan!" Ino said smugly. Sakura's eyes widened. _"W-what?"_

"Tsunade-sama told me to tell Forehead that she has the next week off!" Inner Sakura started running around in circles in Sakura's mind. _**"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO! Wait, a week of no work is a good thing…Yes! Just let her stay, she is a messenger from heaven!"**_

"Then what do we do for the rest of the night? Hm?" TenTen asked a-matter-of-factly. Sakura plopped back down on the couch and sighed.

"Hey, Billboard-brow. You still have that old Ouija Board?"

"Ya, why?" Ah, yes. Sakura's old Ouija Board. She had kept that piece of junk under her bed for the past ten years. She had never enjoyed playing it, but Ino had just loved dragging it out and making Sakura play it with her when they were back in the Academy.

"Oh, hell no!" By the time Sakura realized what her blonde friend had planned, she had already run upstairs and pulled out the old piece of trash.

"Come on Forehead! Get into the holiday spirit!" Ino exclaimed, opening the box.

"Now, to the closet!"

"Ino...You have to let the scope suck up some light so that it glows in the dark." TenTen supplied. Sakura groaned again and leaned backwards.

"Oh, ya..." Ino said after she realized that TenTen was right.

"Th-then what do we do in the mean time?" Hinata asked. Sakura was inwardly chanting: _"Please say go home." _Over and over again.

"I'll order pizza!" Ino exclaimed whipping out her cell-phone. _**"Well, that's really far off from 'going home'." **_Inner started ranting to Outer Sakura, and for some strange reason, Sakura actually listened to her.

**::**

'_Ding-dong'_

"Wow, that pizza guy is fast." Sakura said, looking up.

"What are you talking about, Forehead? We ordered the pizza, like, almost an hour ago." Ino said. It was then that Sakura noticed that Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were watching another movie.

"You had suddenly started staring off into space so we decided to just order the pizza and entertain ourselves while we waited for the delivery and for the game's scope to get ready." TenTen said in one breath.

"U-um, should we get the door?" Hinata asked as she paused the movie.

"Oh! Thanks Hinata-chan, I almost forgot!" Ino jumped up and headed for the front door. She opened it to find the pizza delivery guy.

"That'll be $9.50." They pizza guys said in a nasally voice. Ino took the pizza from his hands and headed for the dining room. "The one with the pink hair is paying." She called over her shoulder. Sakura glared at the back of the blonde's head but handed the money to the pizza guy none the less. He walked away and she closed the door.

"Come on, Billboard-brow! The pizza's getting cold!" Sakura crossed her arms and headed for the dining room. _"Damn you Ino. Barging into my house, ordering pizza without my consent, making _me _pay for the pizza." _Sakura walked over to her friends and began to dig into the food.

**::**

"Ok! Now let's play that Ouija Board!" Ino exclaimed excitedly. Sakura mentally cursed, she had hoped Ino had forgotten about that.

TenTen carefully picked up the already pre-glowing game scope and followed Ino over to the closet under the staircase. "Come on Forehead! We're all already in here!" Sakura slowly trudged over to the closet and sat down at one end of the board, between TenTen and Hinata, Ino right across from her.

"Ok everyone, you all know how the game goes. Concentrate really hard and stare at the board." Ino said. They followed the blonde's direction. "Now, everyone place your hands on the scope." They did so. "Ok, now someone ask the ghost a question." Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to humor Ino.

"So...What's your name?" The scope started to move across the letter board. Sakura inwardly yawned. They watched the letters appear on the magnified glass.

A-K-A-S-U-N-A...N-O...S-A-S-O-R-I

Sakura stared at the board, mouth agape.

"WHAT TYPE OF SICK JOKE IS THIS? I mean, come on, Ino! Are you this desperate for entertainment that you would pretend that the crazy Puppet Master I killed (with the help of Lady Chiyo of course) two years ago should come to chat with us?"

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Really, Ino? REALLY?"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Why would you do such a thing, Ino!"

"Forehead!"

"What!"

"First of all, SHUT UP!"

Sakura's mouth snapped shut.

"And second. I wasn't doing anything… I wanted to see what type of dead guys one of you three could come up with." Ino said nervously, glancing at the other girls.

"O-oh. So was it you TenTen? Or you Hinata that moved the scope to reveal that name?" Sakura asked calmly, but she had this sinking feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"A-actually. I thought Ino was going to control the scope, like she always does. It wasn't me." When TenTen said that, Sakura felt Hinata stiffen next to her.

"H-Hina-Chan? Please tell me you were controlling the scope." Hinata was known for never lying, about _anything_.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no." They all stiffened at Hinata's stuttered word. They slowly looked down at the board. The scope started to move again and their eyes widened at the letters it landed on.

G-O-O-D...E-V-E-N-I-N-G...K-U-N-O-I-C-H-I-S...O-F...K-O-N-O-H-A

"..."

"AAAAAAAHHH!" They all ran out of the closet, up the stairs, into Sakura's room, and into her walk-in closet. Huddled in the corner behind her back-up medical uniforms they stared at each other, eyes wide and breathing ragged.

"What..."

"The..."

"HELL..."

"Just happened?" They asked one after another, Ino being the last to speak.

"I-I don't know, but that was just plain creepy!" TenTen exclaimed gripping the side of her head in panic. Sakura's eye was twitching, it wouldn't stop. _"How in the world am I supposed to explain this to Tsunade-shishō? Um, Shishō? Yeah, Ino-chan, TenTen-chan, and Hinata-chan came over on Halloween night and decided to play Ouija. Guess who came to talk. Yeah, that insane puppet man, Akasuna no Sasori. I don't think that will go by well with her." __**"No shit Sherlock."**_

"Ok guys, let's go back to the closet and see if we can find out what exactly is going on. If Pinocchio is really down there in spiritual form, let's see what _he _has to say about this." Sakura announced after a moment of silence. The tree other girls started at her for a minute.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" They all asked, er, yelled.

"No. I'm not. If there really is a ghost in my closet, then he should be able to talk to us. Here's the plan: We go into the closet, sit down _don't _tough the scope, and ask _Sasori _some questions. If the scope _doesn't _move, then we know that he really isn't there and we return to watching movies and eating popcorn."

"O-ok, Sakura-chan. I-if you're really sure." Hinata was the first to speak, surprisingly.

They all stood up and headed back down the stairs. Right below the bottom step of the staircase was Mr. Snickers. Sakura decided to take him for comfort and picked him up. Once they made it to the closet, Sakura opened the door and walked inside, the other three following close behind. They sat down in their original seats and looked at the glowing scope in the middle of the floor.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Sakura asked, "No matter what happens, no one must leave the room." They all gulped in answer. Sakura hugged Mr. Snickers closer to her and spoke.

"Um, are you really the x-Suna nin that Lady Chiyo and I defeated two years ago? Akasuna no Sasori?"

They all stared at the board a couple of minutes. Nothing happened.

"Ok! Well there's your proof! No ghost! I'm out of here!" As soon as Ino had jumped u the scope started to move.

Y-E-S...I...A-M

L-I-T-T-L-E...G-I-R-L

"…"

"Uh, Sakura? I think he remembers you."

O-F...C-O-U-R-S-E...I...D-O

I...W-O-U-L-D-N-T...F-O-R-G-E-T...T-H-E...P-I-N-K...H-A-I-R-E-D...G-I-R-L...W-H-O...H-E-L-P-E-D...K-I-L-L...M-E

"Hey! I wasn't talking to you! Only answer when someone asks you a question! Now let me talk to Forehead-Girl without interruption!" Ino loses her temper _very_ quickly.

F-O-R-E-H-E-A-D...G-I-R-L...?

S-U-C-H...C-H-I-L-D-I-S-H...N-A-M-E...C-A-L-L-I-N-G

A-R-E...Y-O-U...S-T-I-L-L...A...M-E-R-E...G-E-N-N-I-N...?

"Why I outta! I'm gonna kill you!"

U-H...R-E-A-L-I-T-Y...C-H-E-C-K...G-E-N-I-U-S

I-M...A-L-R-E-A-D-Y...D-E-A-D

S-O...I-T...I-S...Q-U-I-T-E...I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E...F-O-R...Y-O-U...T-O...K-I-L-L...M-E

"You stupid, back-sassing, Pinocchio-wannabe, ghostly jerk!" They all continued to watch as Ino got madder and madder at every word that was formed on the board. Who knew that ghosts were such smart-asses?

"Um, Ino? You can stop now." Sakura turned to look at the board again. "So anyways, why are you here of all places?"

I...H-O-N-E-S-T-L-Y...H-A-V-E...N-O...I-D-E-A

Well that helps a lot.

"Then… Could you just leave? Please? It's kinda weird talking to a moving game piece."

G-L-A-D-L-Y

The scope stopped moving. They waited a couple more minutes to see if it started up again...Nothing. _"I guess that proves that Mr. Ghost really left."_ They continued to stare at the game board, just to make sure. Mr. Snickers started meowing, the poor cat hates staying in small enclosed spaces for too long.

"Ok guys, other than talking to a ghost. Hope you all had a great time!" Sakura said as she opened the closet door. Hinata, TenTen, and Ino headed for the front door, still dazed about their unexpected experience.

"U-uh, bye Sakura-chan. S-see you tomorrow I guess." Hinata muttered.

"Ya. What Hinata-chan said." TenTen added.

"Bye Saku-Forehead-chan!" Well, Ino sure recovers quickly.

Sakura walked back into her living room and plopped down on her couch. Snickers jumped up and nuzzled up next to the pinkette. She stared off into space for a few minutes.

"Well after all of that…_excitement_, I think I'm gonna go take a shower." She said after a few minutes.

"Meow_."_ Mr. Snickers replied.

Sakura got up and walked upstairs to her room. Once inside, she picked out a pair of sweatpants, some under garments, and a tank top and headed for the door leading to her bathroom.

She quickly stripped, turned on the water, and entered her warming shower.

She hadn't even realized how tense she was until the warm water droplets hit her skin, causing her to immediately relax. She kept thinking back to in the closet. Why had the ghost of Akasuna no Sasori come to chat? Why here? And how in the world did that old Ouija Board actually work like that? _**"OMG! DEMON OUIJA BOARD!"**_

Sakura shook her head free of those thought and tried to focus on getting clean. She pumped shampoo into her hand and started to lather it into her rose-colored locks. She rinsed the strawberry scented shampoo off and picked up the vanilla scented body wash.

**::**

She turned the water off and grabbed a fluffy white towel and exited the shower stall with her towel wrapped around herself. She looked up to search for her comb when she saw him.

Red hair slightly paler, skin almost white and practically see-through, dressed in a nearly transparent oufit (that consisted of a normal black shirt, fishnet undershirt, black pants, and black sandals) floating about 3 inches off the ground...right in front of her nearly nude self.

Akasuna no Sasori in all of his ghostly glory.

"_Oh shit."_

**::**

_Ok, there we go! Chapter one is all done! I hope you all enjoyed this. I'll be working on getting chapter two of this and _**The Princess & The Rocker **_out soon so be on the lookout! Thanks for reading! Also check out one of my newest projects _**Ice Bullet**_!_

_I just realized...Tomorrow is my birthday! You know what would be a great birthday present? __**Reviews**__!_

_You know that person who hangs around outside your grocery-store with an old-fashioned top hat turned upside down and a little cardboard sign that says _**"Reviews, please :)"**_?_

_Yeah, that's me. _

**:: **

_**(7/9/10, 8:40 PM)**_

_**End...**_

**::**


End file.
